Zhou Yuan
Zhou Yuan is the protagonist of the Dragon Prince Yuan (Yuan Zun). Appearance Zhou Yuan is a slim boy with a cute face, later becomes more muscular thanks to his training in the wild to enrich his combat experiences. His golden eyes are quite attractive along with his black bedhead hair. He is called handsome by people whenever he acts cool or saves them. Personality Zhou Yuan has a mature personality due to his harsh childhood environment. He shows no mercy to his enemies, being ruthless but not arrogant. Zhou Yuan doesn't care much if he is belittled or doubted by others because he believes actions are more trustworthy and impactful than words. Moreover, he took advantage of the arrogance that the opponents have toward him to strike them down. Depends on the situation, Zhou Yuan might provoke the opponents then beat them up, especially their pride, to make them be respectful to him. Zhou Yuan doesn't think that running away is shameful because it would be pure idiocy to fight against someone who is way stronger than him unless it is to protect and create escaping an opportunity those he loves or fulfill a promise. The way of thinking "Taking a step back to run many steps forward" and "One must know the border between bravery and recklessness" contribute to his humility as he doesn't fear failures nor humiliation. He is very loyal as he doesn't dare to cheat on his love interest, Yao Yao, despite they are separated and he has not confessed his feeling yet. To be more specific, he is too afraid of the consequences. Furthermore, he doesn't like to do tedious and responsible works like taking care of internal affairs. As a result, Zhou Yuan usually pushes the responsibility to others; but, he still does fulfill the expectation as the leader when the situation calls for him. Zhou Yuan is the type of person who would always keep and honor his promise until the end of his life, repay the kindness of those who help him and his beloved ones, and retaliate the pain of those who hurt him and his important ones. Background The moment Zhou Yuan was born, a mystical sign appeared in the heavens. Dragon Qi swirled around him, and a dragon roar shook the land. It was the sign of the sacred (saint) dragon. His eight great meridians naturally were opened at birth, allowing him to skip the Eight Great Meridians Awakening Realm, and reach the Qi Nourishing Realm. This is known as the legendary one-in-a-billion Sacred Dragon Blessing, which bestows upon one the potential to reach the greater cultivation stages. As the Zhou Clan’s unprecedented sacred dragon, he would have shined as brightly as the sun and moon, and have the longevity of the land. However, the Sacred Dragon of the Zhou family, his dragon blessing was stolen at birth, resulting in the disappearance of his eight great meridians and the curse of the resentful dragon poison. The curse caused his 8 great meridians, which were originally existed, sealed until Cang Yuan helped him awaken them. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Great Zhou Empire Category:Heaven Genesis World Category:Blue Profound Sect Category:Heaven Abyss Territory